A Collision of Worlds
by marylou
Summary: Percy and Sally are in London and decide to visit Sally's cousin. This leads to a friendship that crosses the borders of two very different worlds as Percy and Harry begin to realize the similarities between their lives.
1. First Meeting

"So, who are we going to see again?" Percy asked. They were in London, Sally for a writing convention and Percy for a vacation. Sally glanced over at Percy, concerned. It had been a nerve wracking flight the day before, as usual, and he was still trying to recover.

"It's just my cousin and her family."

Percy glanced at his mom. "I didn't know you still had family."

"Well, my mom used to live in London, but she moved to New York when she met my dad and her sister stayed here. So it's just my cousin Petunia, her husband, their son, and Harry."

"Harry?"

"My cousin Lily's son. She and her husband died when he was a baby, so Petunia has him."

Sally frowned. "If I remember correctly, Petunia never really liked Lily. I don't know why; I think there's just some bad history between them."

Percy smirked. "Right. Bad history. That's a completely new experience for me."

Sally tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "Now Percy, I want you to be on your best behavior.

"Ah, mom, when am I never on my best behaviour?"

"Oh, I can think of a few times," Sally responded darkly.

They pulled up in front of a trim-looking house. "Well, here we are!" Sally said cheerfully.

Percy stepped out of the car. "It'll be nice to meet family who isn't trying to kill me. But it does seem weird to think that I actually have normal relatives."

* * *

"So, this is pleasant." Petunia smiled awkwardly. It looked more like a grimace to Percy.

"How are you doing in school, Dudley?" Sally smiled pityingly at her cousin's child. Dudley glanced at Petunia, uncertain. Percy smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Dudley is doing wonderful at school!" Petunia warbles. "At the top of his class, and so popular!"

"And Harry? How is he doing?" Sally looked closely at the Dursleys. They had claimed that Harry wasn't feeling well, so the Jacksons hadn't met him yet, but something seemed off to Sally's mothering instincts.

"Oh, Harry, well he goes to St Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. His truancy officer says that he's improved since last year. He hasn't attacked anyone in months!" Petunia turned to Vernon, smiling tremulously. "Isn't that good?"

Sally frowned. Something was definitely wrong. "So where is he right now?"

"He's in his room. He's not really fit for company. Can be dangerous to strangers, you know," Vernon said ominously.

"Oh, well, then some experience socializing could be beneficial," Sally said brightly with a cheerful smile on her face. "Could we meet him?"

"Well, I don't think you'd like that," Vernon blustered. "He's . . . "

"Dear," Petunia said hesitantly. Vernon looked over to her as she nodded at him, Sally watching the entire exchange like a hawk.

"Boy!" Vernon bellowed, "Come down here!" He frowned, his face red. There was the sound of a door opening and closing, then footsteps on the stairs. Sally looked up as Harry entered the room, looking closely at him.

Vernon glared at Harry. "This is Sally Jackson, Petunia's cousin."

Sally looked at Harry. She saw a boy with dark, untidy hair. His eyes were a bright vibrant green, his clothes were old and baggy. But what struck her was the expression in his eyes. He looked lost, a bit like Percy did after he had a nightmare about Tartarus. This boy had seen things he shouldn't have.

Harry nodded at her, his eyes on the floor. "Hi," he muttered, barely even looking at her. "Hello Harry," she said kindly. He glanced up at her, looking closely before shifting his gaze back down to the floor.

"Make yourself useful, boy. Go get our guests some refreshments." Vernon gestured angrily towards the kitchen.

Sally glanced over to Percy and nodded over to Harry.

"That sounds like a good idea," Percy said cheerfully as he jumped up and started walking over to the kitchen. "I'll go help you."

Vernon's eyes narrowed.

"No, that's fine, I can handle it," Harry said nervously, glancing over to Vernon.

"No, no, I like food, I can help," Percy said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him towards the kitchen. Harry let himself be pulled, his gaze flicking over his shoulder to Vernon as Sally distracted him with conversation.

In the kitchen, as he pulled out some glasses from a cabinet, Harry looked Percy over. Percy looked like a more confident version of Harry. He had a tan, and his hair managed to look windblown instead of just messy. His eyes weren't as bright, but were a softer green that somehow managed to look reassuring. Then Harry frowned. There was something about Percy that reminded him of Sirius.

Percy glanced over at Harry. "So, I hear you have problems at school."

Harry shut the cabinet door sharply, turning away. "Yeah, something like that."

Percy smiled. "Hey, don't worry, man. I've been expelled from almost every school I've been to."

Harry looked sharply at Percy. "Every school? What did you do?"

Percy shrugged. "It wasn't every school, just most of them. And it was mostly because of. . . accidents." He smiled. "But the school I'm going to now, we're hoping will be different. My stepdad is a teacher there, so mom thinks it'll be better. What about you?"

Harry stared at the countertop. "I just mostly get a lot of detentions. And there's this teacher that really hates me."

Percy nodded. "You don't really to go St. Brute's center for whatevers, do you."

Harry laughed. "No, I don't."

* * *

Later in the day, as the Dursleys were in the sitting room and the Jacksons and Harry were in the kitchen, Sally pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, are you happy here?"

"Um, what do you mean?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I mean, do you want to come live with us? I can probably get custody of you. You'd have to come live with us in New York, but . . . " She trailed off.

Harry glanced at her in bemusement. Was she actually offering to let him live with her? That was what he had always wanted, what he'd always dreamed of when he was a child. A family that cared. But there was a large problem with that. If he went to go live with the Jacksons, he wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts. And Voldemort might attack them. "No, thank you, but I'm fine."

"Harry," Sally said, concerned. "This is not a good place for you to live.

Harry shrugged. "I don't really live here. Most of the year I'm away at school, and I'm going to go stay with one of my friends from school for the rest of the summer in a few days. I'll be fine."

Sally bit her lip. "Ok, then, if you're sure." She looked at him, deep in thought. Seeming to reach a decision, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pad of paper and pen. "Do you have an address where I can send things to you?"

Harry looked at her, confused. Why would she want to send him things? "Well," he began, hesitantly," if you send things to one of my friends house, she'll be able to get them to me." He thought quickly. Sally would probably send things the muggle way, which meant that having her send things to the Grangers would be the best option. He gave her Hermione's address and her parents phone number. Sally wrote down the Granger's contact information, then flipped to another page in her notebook and started writing something.

"Ok, this is my address and my phone number. If you don't contact me every Christmas and tell me that you're fine, then I will fly back here and chase you down. You can write or call, it doesn't matter which just as long as I hear from you. Do you understand?" She looked him in the eyes as she ripped out the page and handed him the paper.

Harry folded the paper and put it in his pocket as Sally wrote on a another piece of paper. When she finished, she folded it and gave it to Harry as well. "Can you give this to your friend's mom? The one you're going to live with soon." Harry nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

Sally smiled. "Thanks." She pulled him into a hug. "Remember, call me if you ever need anything." Harry nodded, his eyes starting to tear up. So this was what if felt like to have family that cared for you. Sally pulled back, and Percy offered Harry his hand. Harry smiled and shook it. "Nice to meet you, mate." Percy smiled. "Good luck with school." Harry laughed. "Same to you."

Harry watched from the kitchen as Sally and Percy said goodbye to the Dursley's in the other room. He smiled. He had been upset about what had happened the year before in the graveyard with Voldemort, but it was reassuring to know that he had family who cared about him.

As the Jacksons were leaving, Harry saw Percy wink at him. He smiled back. Finally, things were starting to look better.


	2. Letters

Harry sighed, slumping over on the table. It had been a long week. With Umbridge messing around at Hogwarts, people not believing him about what had happened the year before, and now occlumency lessons with Snape, he was not feeling optimistic. Hermione nudged him with her elbow.

"Hey Harry, you've got something from my parents."

Harry blinked at her. "Why would your parents send me something?"

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe the letter will explain it." She handed him an envelope. Harry frowned. "This is paper. Why isn't it parchment?" Hermione looked at him weird. "Well, my parents are muggles." Harry nodded. That explained it. "You have a package from them as well." She handed him a cardboard box.

Harry frowned in bemusement. He opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

* * *

"Dear Harry,

I hope the rest of your summer was tolerable and this letter and package find you ok. I just wanted to send you some stuff and remind you that my offer still stands. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to write. Your friend's parents said they'd be fine with getting any letters back to us.

Love, Sally

ps: Percy says hi"

* * *

"What is it?"

Harry glanced over at Hermione. "It's from my cousin. She's a muggle, so I gave her your parents address as somewhere she could send stuff." He was surprised she'd actually sent him something. He turned to Ron. "Remember that letter I gave your mom at Grimmauld Place? That was from her."

"Really?" Ron asked. "Well, I don't know what was in the letter, but whatever it was it made mum happy. So what's in the package?" He mumbled through his full mouth.

Harry turned to the package, ripping the paper around it. He pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies, some candies, and a light green scarf trimmed in gold.

"Why's the scarf green?" Ron frowned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, she's a muggle. She doesn't know what the color means. Besides, it's trimmed in gold."

"That doesn't make it better," Ron grumbled.

Hermione leaned over Harry's shoulder, trying to read the letter. "Can I see that?"

"Sure," Harry mumbled, handing her his letter.

After reading it, Hermione nodded, satisfied, and handed it back. "It's good to know that you have family who care."

"Yeah, it is," Harry replied, still somewhat in shock. "It really is."

"You are going to respond, aren't you?" Hermione asked bossily.

"I guess," Harry responded. "Do you have any paper I can borrow?"

"Why don't you just use parchment?"

Hermione huffed. "Honestly, Ronald, do I have to repeat myself? She's a muggle. She won't be used to parchment."

"Oh, right, I knew that."

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out some paper and a muggle pen. Harry rolled his eyes. "Really, Hermione? Is there anything that you don't have in that bag?"

Hermione responded by throwing the pen at him.

* * *

"Percy?" Sally called. "We got a letter from Harry. Do you want to come read it?"

"Of Course, mom, I'll be right out!" Percy called.

"Harry? Who's Harry?" Percy turned to Annabeth. "Oh, he's my cousin, sort of. I think his mom was my mom's cousin, to be exact."

"Really?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "So he doesn't know anything about your dad?" Percy shook his head. "Nope. And I'm trying to keep it that way. I have enough people staring at me at camp, I don't need my cousin to think I'm crazy."

"Well, you never know. Maybe he'd understand."

Percy laughed dryly. "I doubt it." He turned to smile at Annabeth. "You're the one who understand me the best."

Annabeth punched his arm, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Seaweed brain, your mom wants you."

* * *

"Dear Sally and Percy,

Thanks so much for the package! The food was wonderful, and the scarf will be really useful this winter. It gets really cold here at school.

Well, this year hasn't started out very well. We have a new professor, and I don't think that she likes me. She banned me from playing on my school football team and she keep giving me detentions. She's not even a very good teacher. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to whine to you about all of my problems. Hope you are well.

Harry"

* * *

"Hey Harry,

Sorry to hear about your school problems. Don't get your hopes down, things are sure to get better.

I think I have another cousin who goes to school with you. Do you know Lou Ellen Benton? She's a sixth year, and she said to tell you that she's in Ravenclaw, whatever that means. I think her mom is my dad's cousin, or something like that. My dad has a really big extended family, so it can get confusing sometimes.

Mom wants to know what your favorite type of candy is, and if you're allergic to peanuts. Be warned, I think she's trying to ship you the contents of our entire kitchen. Good luck with that new teacher.

Percy"

* * *

"Dear Percy (and Sally),

You're right, I do go to school with your cousin. She's a year above me and in a different house, so I don't know her that well. As to what Ravenclaw is, all the students are sorted into one of four different houses. Ravenclaw is one of them. They're supposed to value learning. I'm in Gryffindor; we value bravery.

Remember that new professor I told you about? Well, since she's not really teaching us anything worthwhile, we've formed a study group that's sort of against the rules. It was my friend Hermione's idea. Lou Ellen has joined us as well.

So, there's this girl here that I like, and I was wondering if you had any advice you could give me since I am completely hopeless with girls.

Tell Sally that I don't really have a favorite type of candy, but I like chocolate, and as far as I know I don't have any allergies.

Harry"

* * *

"Harry,"

It's good to hear that both my cousins are getting along. And good luck with your study group, it sounds like a good idea.

About your girl problems, I don't think I can help you there. I'm the same as you, completely hopeless with girls. I do have a girlfriend, but, as she frequently tells me, it took me forever and I have no tact whatsoever. All I can really do is wish you luck.

Percy"

* * *

"Dear Sally,

Lou Ellen told me about what happened to Percy. I'm am so sorry. I'm sure he's alright and you'll find him. When you do find him, please give him a good kick in the seat from me.

Have you heard anything recently? Do you have any idea what could have happened to him? How's Annabeth handling things?

If there's anything I can do to make things easier for you, just tell me.

Harry"

* * *

"Harry,

We've found him!

Sally"

* * *

"Sally,

What? What happened? Is Percy fine? Did you kick him for me? Tell him to write me or I'll fly over there and hurt him.

Harry"

* * *

"Percy,

You git! Three months! You were gone for three months! I hope Sally chains you to your bed. Where have you been? Is that why Lou Ellen disappeared a few weeks ago? She said it was a family emergency, but she just shrugged if I asked if it was about you.

I can understand if you don't want to tell me what happened. I'm just glad to find someone who gets into more trouble than me.

Hope the rest of your year improves.

Harry"

* * *

"Harry

I'm fine, but I don't really want to talk about what happened. It was sort of a family feud, which is why Lou Ellen left school. Thank you so much for being there for my mom.

Percy"

* * *

"Dear Sally and Percy,

I don't know what the best way to say this is. I don't like most of my relatives, and the feeling is mutual. One of the few adults that I trusted was my godfather. He's dead now, and I don't know what to do. I feel like my world is falling apart. My friends aren't writing me and the Dursley's are being their normal selves. Everytime someone comes along that I think will care for me they end up leaving me. Please, please never leave me.

Harry"

* * *

"Dear Harry,

I am so sorry about your godfather. If there's anything we can do for you, just write. I don't know why you would ever contemplate that we would leave you. No matter what happens, Percy and I will be there for you. And even though she's never met you, Annabeth says that if you want she can go kill the Dursleys for you if you want. Is there any way you could stay with us for the rest of the summer break?

Love, Sally and Percy

* * *

"Dear Sally and Percy,

I don't think that I'll be able to visit you this summer. Things are sort of hectic here.

Harry"

* * *

"Harry,

I know things may not seem fine right now, but just hang in there and hopefully everything will turn out right. Maybe you can visit us over the Christmas break. Remember that we care about you and eventually things will get better.

Sally and Percy"


	3. Second Meeting

"Sally and Percy,

Sorry I haven't written in a while. There's been a lot of things going on over here. There have been a lot of terrorist attacks, weird weather, and I sort of dropped out of school to travel with a few of my friends. Another of my friends was killed in a terrorist attack, and now I have partial custody of my godson because his parents died. But, a bit of good news, I talked with the headmistress of my school, and she said I could take classes by correspondence so I can graduate. I'm staying in the flat my godfather left me while I work at a store and try and graduate. Percy, congratulations on managing to graduate; with your track record I don't know how that happened. Sally, congratulations on getting your story published, it doesn't matter that it's 'just a short story,' that's still awesome. Tell Paul I said hi.

Harry."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Annabeth, he's a demigod!"

"Percy, just because someone has a strange and difficult life doesn't mean they're a demigod. He could just have bad luck. Besides, a demigod wouldn't be able to survive that long by himself."

"Maybe he's not alone. He goes to that boarding school in Scotland, maybe that's a secret training school for demigods. It's just like the Romans." He gasped. "I bet that's what the American Revolution was about. It was a war between the two groups, just like the American Civil War was between the Greeks and the Romans." He turned to Annabeth."I'm right, aren't I. That's why you're just standing there staring at me, because you're in awe of my awesome intellect, right?"

"Percy, Lou Ellen goes to school with your cousin. If it were a secret training school for demigods, then she would have told us."

"Yeah, like how Nico told us about the Romans."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, that's a good hypothesis, but I don't think it's quite right. Why don't you just ask Lou Ellen?"

"I already tried that," Percy grumbled. "She said he's not a demigod."

"Ok," Annabeth said slowly. "So what's the problem?"

"She also said that it's not a normal school. She said that their school was for 'gifted students.'"

"And you think that's just code for another group of rival demigods and Lou Ellen is spying on us in order to destroy Camp?"

Percy paused, thinking. "Yeah, I think that about sums it up. That's exactly what I think." His eyes widened. "Or maybe it's a secret training center for spies!"

Annabeth shook her head. "Percy, I think you're overthinking this."

"I can't believe I just heard those words come out of your mouth." He stared at her.

"You know Lou Ellen went to that boarding school because that's where her dad went. And it wasn't just Harry who had a rough year, almost all of Europe was having problems. I think you're reading too much into things."

Percy sighed. "I guess you're right. I just thought it would be nice, if Harry were a demigod, for him to come to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked, biting her lip in worry. "We could go with you. You don't need to be alone."

"Hermione, I'm sure. I won't be gone long; I just need to take a break from everything, somewhere no one will recognize me."

Hermione nodded. "Right. I understand. Don't forget to enjoy yourself. Be safe." She hugged him, turned, and left.

Harry bent over to pick up his suitcase, then turned and headed for the airplane terminal.

* * *

Harry paused in front of the door uncertainly. He probably should have written them to tell them he was going to visit, but he had been in a hurry to get away from all the bad memories and it had slipped his mind. He took a deep breath, gathering his nerves, and reached up to knock.

After he had been waiting a few moments, the door was opened by a girl. She looked to be about his age, maybe a little bit older, with blond hair and gray eyes.

"Hey," Harry said. "Is Sally or Percy home?"

"Sally's not here right now, but Percy is. Who should I tell him is asking about him?"

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter, Percy's cousin."

He could see something in her eyes shift. "Oh, Harry, Percy's mentioned you. I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. Come on in, Percy's in the kitchen." She stepped back, holding the door open for him.

"Percy, get your butt out here!" Annabeth yelled.

Percy poked his head into the hallway, flour dusting his hair. "What is it? Oh, Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Um, well, I'm taking a short vacation over here and decided to visit. Sorry I didn't call ahead. . ." He trailed off uncertainly.

"Oh, it's no problem. It's good to see you again. Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"Um, yeah, I wasn't sure if you would have the room and since I forgot to call ahead I just got a hotel room."

"So how long are you going to be in the area?"

"Just a couple of days, then I'm going to Egypt to spend the week there."

"Ooh, Egypt, we have some friends who are Egyptian. Do you know anyone over there?"

Harry paused. "No, not anymore. One of my friend's brothers used to work there, but he was transferred when he got married. I'm planning on staying with one of his old work buddies."

"So," Percy began. "My mom's on a trip with Paul for the weekend; they'll get back on monday. Will you still be in the area then? I'm sure she'd want to see you again."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, my plane leaves on tuesday."

"Great!" Percy cheered. "Do you have anything planned for the meantime?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not really. The plan was to just relax and have fun. I don't have any really definite plans."

"Well," Percy began. "I'm having a beach party tomorrow with some of my friends and cousins. You're invited, if you want."

"Um," Annabeth said. "Is that the best idea?"

Percy waved his hand at her. "Relax, it'll be fine. I'll warn them."

"Wait," Harry asked. "Would there be a problem if I went?"

"No, it's just that a few of my friends are. . .not that sociable. Or friendly. But it'll be fine."

"Well, in that case, sure, I'd love to go to your party."


	4. The Beach

Harry looked around nervously. Everyone here seemed to know each other, and he was feeling left out. He was a bit self-conscious of all his scars and didn't want to take his shirt off the way Percy had. He sighed dispiritedly.

"Hey, Harry, aren't you doing to get in the water?" He heard Percy ask behind him. He turned around to respond and was struck dumb. His cousin's body was covered with scars, the white marks standing out against his tanned skin.

"Wow, Perce, what happened to you?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"What?" Percy asked, looking confused. He noticed the direction of Harry's gaze and looked down. "Oh, this? It's nothing, I've just had a couple of bad years." He smirked. "You should see the other guy."

Harry fingered the hem of his shirt uncertainly. Percy's eyes softened. "Harry, everyone here has been through hard times. Annabeth ran away from home when she was seven. Jason and Thalia went through a difficult divorce and custody case. Leo's been in more foster homes than I can count. And I'm not even going to mention the others. Now, I don't know the exact details of what's been going on in your life, but no one here cares about it. Just relax and have some fun." Percy turned his back and walked over to Annabeth, giving Harry some privacy to think over what he had said. He took a deep breath and reached for the hem of his t-shirt.

"Wow, that's a good one," Harry heard from behind him. He turned around to see a Latino teenager who reminded him of George. What had Percy called him? Leo? Harry looked down at the scar that had caught Leo's gaze.

"Thanks, I think."

"How'd you get it?"

"Um," Harry paused. The scar was from the fiendfyre that Crabbe had started in the Room of Requirements during the last battle, but he couldn't really say that.

"There was a fire at my school."

"It looks good, but it can't compare with all my Amazing Marks of Awesomeness." Leo pointed at a scar on his arm. It looked like a bite from something. "I got this from my psychotic babysitter."

"Psychotic babysitter? Really?"

Leo shrugged. "What can I say? I attract a lot of attention. Not always the good kind. She had a vicious pet snake"

Harry laughed. "I can top that." He pointed to the scar on his arm from the basilisk in his second year. "Giant snake when I was twelve. I stabbed it with a knife, killing it and saving the life of my best mates' sister."

"Your mate? Aren't you a little young for that sort of thing?"

"What?" Harry stared at him, confused.

"Nothing, forget it." Leo laughed. He twisted around to show a scar on his back, extending from the top of his shoulder blade down to his hip. "One of my experiments went wrong and caused an explosion. It threw me across the room. I landed on some machinery."

Harry held his arm out to show off the scar in the crook of his elbow. "One of my professors kidnapped me to use my blood in a pagan ritual."

Leo twisted around to show a round, still red scar on his side. "I made a one-person helicopter. It exploded and I got hit with some shrapnel."

Percy walked over to them. "Ooh, is this a scar-comparing contest? I think I'd win."

"Not likely," Harry scoffed.

"Nope," Leo backed off with his hands in the air in surrender. "I'm not getting involved in a scar contest with Perseus the Jackson. I prefer to keep my ego intact and flourishing. It was nice knowing you, Harry. Good luck in the afterlife."

"Hey, Leo, why don't you referee?"

Leo rubbed his hands together sadistically. "Why, I would love to, darling cousin. Harry's already ahead by three scars."

"Um, let's see," Percy thought for a moment then twisted his shoulder towards Harry, displaying an old scar. "I was gored by a bull."

"A bull? What were you doing near a bull?"

Percy shrugged. "It's a long story. We were in a car crash, and I tried to go for help but ended up in the bull's pasture."

"And, right now the score is three to one, with Mr. Harry Potter in the lead. Let's see if Jackson can continue and catch up to his cousin!" Leo cheered.

Percy bared his palm. "Pit scorpion." He pointed to a long white scar on his chest. "Knife from my cousin."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Really? Which cousin? Should I be worried?"

Percy laughed. "Don't worry, Clarisse isn't here. She's out with her boyfriend."

"Right. Does your family usually try to kill you?"

Percy pointed to another smaller scar on his chest. "Training wound from another cousin."

Leo made a timeout signal with his arms. "Time out, people! The score is now four to three, with Jackson in the lead. We look now to Potter to see how he responds."

Harry thought for a few moments, then pulled his bangs up, showing the famous lightning scar. "The car accident that killed my parents."

"Oh, yeah?" Percy said. "Well what about-"

"Percy!" They turned to see Annabeth glaring at them. "What are you all doing? It's a party! You're supposed to be having fun!"

Percy and Harry looked shamefaced at each other while Leo laughed at them.

"She's right, we shouldn't be trying to compete for who has the most scars."

"What else can we do?"

"Well," Percy began, "Have you ever tried surfing?"

* * *

Harry lay back in the warm, wet sand, relaxed, his cousin next to him. He felt comfortable, despite the fact that he was bruised and scraped all over his body. He had hoped that surfing was similar to riding a broom. It wasn't.

Piper and Jason were snuggling together while Leo tossed seaweed at them, giggling madly. Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth were playing an interesting kind of three-way volleyball.

He smiled softly and closed his eyes, listening to the waves of the ocean, murmured voices, shouts, cheers, and Leo's shrieks as Jason finally had enough and threw him into the water.

The only thing that could have made his day better was his friends and family being there with him.

* * *

"Now, you be safe, Harry dear. Make sure you eat healthy, and stay warm!" Sally reached out and flattened Harry's hair.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Mom, it's the middle of the summer."

"You never know, Percy."

"Thanks, Sally," Harry laughed, pulling her into a hug. "I'll try not to die of hypothermia."

"Oh, you!" Sally exclaimed exasperatedly, swatting Harry on the shoulder. "Call if you need anything. Oh! And you better send me your new address. And tell all of your friends we said hi." She elbowed Percy. "Come on, Percy, Harry has to go, say goodbye."

Percy laughed. "Mom, I've been trying to say goodbye for the past two hours!" He held his hand out to Harry and pulled him into a man-hug, slapping his back. "Good luck. Don't forget to write."

"Thanks for everything," Harry said softly. "You. . .helped me get over a lot of things. So, thanks."

"Don't mention it, Harry," Sally said quietly while Percy shuffled awkwardly behind her. "And if you ever need anything. . ."

"I know, I know, I'll call."

* * *

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, biting her lip. "Harry has a lot of scars."

Percy was silent for a minute. "So do I. It doesn't necessarily mean anything."

Annabeth snorted. "You were the one thinking he went to a secret spy school or something. No, I was just wondering if we should report his school to the authorities for child endangerment and abuse."

"Hm, I don't know, it seems like Harry liked his school. Besides, maybe schools are just different over there."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Not that different. No, there's something. . .different about your cousin. I don't know what it is," her face got a determined look, "but whatever it is, I'll find out."


	5. Revelations

"What?" Annabeth said coldly. She folded her arms and glared at Chiron. "What do you mean, magic is real? You assured me," she pointed accusingly at him, "after we found out about the Romans, you told me that there were no more surprises. No more secret societies that could be a danger to us. And now I find out you lied to me!" She stood and began angrily pacing. One of the other campers watching her flinched away as she walked past her.

"So," Piper began, watching Annabeth warily. "There's a group of people blessed by Hecate, called wizards and witches, who can actually do magic."

"Yes."

Piper shrugged. "Ok."

"Ok!" Annabeth shrieked. "That's all you can say? No, it's not ok!"

"Annabeth, calm down," Percy said soothingly. "Maybe you should-"

Annabeth cut him off. "I am completely calm!"

Percy swallowed nervously. "Right, I can see that."

"Ms. Chase!" Chiron thundered. "Sit down and be quiet."

Annabeth glared at him, then shut her mouth with a snap and sat down, her arms folded again.

Chiron leaned back in his wheelchair, satisfied. "Thank you."

"Now, we have a demigod currently at camp who also happens to be a witch. I've asked her to explain a few things about wizarding society to all of you."

"But-"

"Ms. Chase, if you cannot stop interrupting, I will be forced to ask you to leave."

"Fine," she grumbled. "So who is this witchy demigod?"

One of the other campers raised their hand. "Um, that would be me. Please don't kill me."

"What?" Percy stared at her. "But then what about-"

He was interrupted by Annabeth, who stared at the witch. "Not know, you can ask about that later, Seaweed Brain." She turned back to the witch. "But I guess that does sort of make sense, especially considering who your mom is. But you still have a lot of explaining to do. So I suggest you get started."

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione called, walking quickly towards him down the hall. "Kingsley wants to see you in his office sometime today."

Harry frowned, thinking. "Do you know what about? If it's about that one incident with the noodles, then that was completely Ron's fault and I had nothing to do about it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, it's not about the noodle incident. I don't know exactly what it is, but I know it's important. He's also met with the Head of the Wizengamot and DMLE."

"Really? Maybe they're having a problem with the remaining deatheaters still running around."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, but I got the feeling that it wasn't something bad, just surprising."

"Well, if you see him, tell him that I'll see him in his office during my lunch break."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Kingsley?"

"Ah, yes, Harry, come in please."

Harry entered the office hesitantly, looking around at the other man in the room. He was a middle-aged man in a wheelchair, with thinning brown hair, a scruffy beard, and intense brown eyes. Harry blinked, looking closely at him. For a moment, he had thought he was Remus.

"This is Chiron. He is the leader of a group that, well, I'll let him tell you himself."" Kingsley cleared his throat nervously.

Chiron turned to Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter, have you ever wondered where magic came from?"

* * *

Harry glanced between Kingsley and Chiron. "You're telling me that the Greek gods are real, and one of them, Hey Kate-"

"Hecate," Chiron interrupted.

"Right, and thousands of years ago Hecate blessed a few people with magic, who passed the magic down to their children, and we're all their descendants. Do I have that right?"

Chiron nodded. "The Roman gods are real as well. But let's not get into that now."

"Right, why complicate things?" Harry muttered under his breath.

"So there's a secret society of what, demigods?" Chiron nodded again. Harry was silent for a while, thinking it over. "But, assuming you're telling the truth, why approach us now? Why didn't you lot help out during the war?"

Chiron shifted nervously in his seat. "Unfortunately, it was bad timing. While your wizarding war was going on, we were going through two consecutive wars of our own. As to the question about why make ourselves known now, well, out oracle has predicted a long period of peace, a time of prosperity. With this peaceful period ahead of us, we thought it would be beneficial to both of our societies if we worked together towards a lasting peace."

"One last question, Mr. Chiron. Why are you telling _me_ this and why should I believe you?"

"Well, the majority of demigods who are active are around your age or younger, which is why we have chosen you to talk to. You can help them to understand your world and answer any questions they have. In addition, there are a few wizard demigods who you know who are knowledgeable in both words and would be willing to assist you. We thought it would help you understand us better if you were able to ask them a few questions."

Harry blinked at him in surprise. "Wait, you mean it's possible for someone to be both magical and a demigod?"

"Yes, although it is still not that common. However, quite a few of the more powerful, older magical families have some godly blood in their veins. If I remember correctly, there was a Potter many generations ago who was a child of Zeus."

"Zeus?"

"The King of the Gods, as well as the god of weather, the sky, justice, and lightning."

"That would explain a few things," Harry said dryly. "So how can I help introduce these demigods to the wizarding world? And who are the demigods who also have magic? Do I know them?"

Kingsley leaned forward, clasping his hands on top of his desk. "We would appreciate it if you would assemble your D.A., maybe tell them it's for a reunion or something, and then explain matters to them and ask for their assistance. Despite your ages, the members of the D.A. are well-respected for their actions during the war and your support would help smooth things over for the rest of the wizarding world. As well, since the active demigods are mainly teenagers, introducing them to wizards their own age would help them make the transition between worlds better."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "We can do that. When are the demigods arriving?"

"You have about a month. We'll give you more details in a week or so when we have had the chance to plan things out better."

"And what about the wizard demigods?"

Chiron shifted in his wheelchair. "They're waiting outside. There are about one or two in each year, but we've chosen two who are war heroes in both worlds. One is a strong legacy of Ceres, the Roman goddess of agriculture, and the other is a daughter of Apollo, god of the sun, healing, and prophecies. They both attending Hogwarts with you and helped in the fight against Riddle. Are you ready to meet them?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He turned as the door opened behind him and two people entered the room. He gasped in surprise. "What? You two?"

The other boy shrugged, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry about lying to you, mate, but we didn't really have any other choice."

Harry fell back into his chair in shock. "Well, I didn't expect that!"

* * *

 **AN: I think the camper who is a witch is pretty obvious since she's already been mentioned, but anyone want to take a guess at who the members of the DA who are demigods are?**


	6. Making Plans

**Congratulations to CherryBlossoms016, jeangary28, HeirOftheHowlingWolves, Child of Music and Dreams, Mystery0028, Crazy as a Cheshire Cat, MelodyDaughterOfHecate, and foxchick1 for guessing correctly, and kudos to MiaHominaTelosWrit, Guest, and Hello for getting it half right.**

* * *

"What!" Harry gasped. "Luna? _Neville_?" He sank down into the chair, his hand reaching up to run through his hair. "Please tell me George didn't talk you into this."

Neville smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I can't do that."

"You mean this is real? You're part god?"

Neville shrugged. "Yeah, my grandmother is Ceres."

"Ceres," Harry muttered. "She does plants, right? And cereal?"

Neville winced. "Yes, I suppose that's one way of putting it."

"What about you?" Harry turned to Luna.

"Apollo," she replied dreamily. "Sun, healing, and prophecies."

He stared at her. "Right. Ok then. That . . . sort of makes sense." He turned back to Chiron. "So what now?"

Chiron shifted in his chair. "We have scheduled a meeting with your ministry," he paused to nod at Kingsley, "in a few weeks, in London, to discuss and plan out how our two societies will interact. We would like you to attend, as well as Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Luna and Neville to help the younger demigods feel more comfortable."

"More comfortable among a bunch of old people," Kingsley interrupted.

"Yes, well, I was trying to find a more diplomatic way of putting it, but, yes, that is the intention with this invitation."

"So this'll be a- a political meeting?"

Kingsley looked at him. "You were going to call it a boring meeting, weren't you."

"But I didn't."

"But you thought it. However, your point is valid. A meeting like that would not be the best way to introduce demigods to the wizarding world, or vice versa."

"Perhaps," Chiron spoke up, "We could invite a few of your people," he nodded at Kingsley,  
"To a dinner, in a few days or so, so they can begin to acquaint themselves with each other's cultures. As a sort of unofficial first meeting."

Chiron paused thoughtfully. "Yes, perhaps that would be a good idea. That way we can get all of the surprises out of the way."

"Surprises?" Harry asked. "You mean surprises like them?" He pointed at Neville and Luna.

Kingsley turned to Chiron. "Are there any more demigods that have ties to the wizarding world?"

"Well, there is Lou Ellen Benton. I believe she's a year older than Harry and Neville, and in Ravenclaw. She was born in the United States, but her father attending Hogwarts, which is why she didn't go to school in Salem."

Harry stared at him in shock. "Lou Ellen Benton is a demigod. What? What about Percy?"

"Wait," Neville interrupted. "How do you know Lou Ellen? And there is no way Percy Weasley is a demigod. He's just not the type."

"No, not Percy Weasley, Percy Jackson. My cousin."

Neville gaped at him. "What? Percy Jackson is your cousin?" He turned to Luna in shock. "Did you know that?"

She looked calmly back at him. "Of course. It's obvious."

Neville slumped back in his seat. "Yeah, I guess I can see the resemblance."

"So is Percy a demigod?" Harry broke in impatiently.

Neville laughed. "Yeah, you could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Percy's role in the greek world is somewhat similar to that of yours in the wizarding world," Chiron interrupted.

Harry stared at him. "Really?"

"Dark hair, green eyes, prophecy about him, saving the world. Must run in the family," Neville muttered.

"Wait," Harry said, frowning. "When I went over to visit Percy and Sally, Percy had a bunch of his friends over. Are any of them demigods?"

Chiron shrugged. "I can't say for sure, since I don't know who was there, but it is most likely. His girlfriend Annabeth, if you met her, is a daughter of Athena."

"What's she the god of?"

"Well, she's a goddess, not a god, and she is the goddess of wisdom and strategy."

"And her daughter's dating Percy?"

Neville snickered.

"I like Annabeth. She's nice," Luna said quietly.

Harry shrugged. "I guess if both Luna and Percy like her, then she must be alright." He turned back to Kingsley. "So do you want me to talk to Ron and Hermione about all this?"

Kingsley nodded. "That would be good. And I'll get you more details about that dinner meeting once we get them."

* * *

"Wait," Percy said, staring at Lou Ellen in shock. "You're saying that my normal, ordinary cousin Harry is a wizard?"

"Yep!" she said cheerfully. "And not just any wizard. He's a famous war hero."

Percy blinked. "Are you sure? Harry seems sort of . . . well, not the type to be a hero."

"So kinda like you?" Clarisse muttered under her breath."

Percy ignored her and continued. "So what, he was involved in this war of yours or something?"

Lou Ellen smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Annabeth interrupted them. "This is all very interesting, but can we get back to the purpose of this meeting? She turned to Chiron. "So when exactly are we going to meet these wizard people, and where?"

Chiron shifted his stance. "When I met with the minister of magic, he suggested that there be an informal luncheon in a few days, before the more formal, official meeting in a few weeks."

"So where is this 'formal luncheon' going to be?"

"In London. I've already been in touch with the American magical congress and they have said that they are willing to provide you with magical transportation to London."

"Um,"" Percy raised his hand. "What kind of magical transportation?"

Chiron smiled at him. "It won't be flying, Percy, don't worry. It will take place this thursday, you all will meet at the bottom of the empire state building, and then we'll go from there."

"Who exactly do you think should go?" Clarisse asked.

Chiron frowned thoughtfully. "Well, definitely Percy, because of his cousin, and I suppose that means Annabeth will be going as well-"

"Try and stop me," Annabeth muttered.

"And Piper, for her charmspeak, Lou Ellen, because she's a witch, and I've spoken with the Romans, and they have agreed to send Frank."

"And don't forget the other two," Lou Ellen said cheerfully.

"The other two? What are you-" he broke off. "Oh. Yes. You are right about that. I should mention it."

"Mention what?" Annabeth asked dangerously.

Chiron shifted nervously. "You know Luna Lovegood, correct? She's a daughter of Apollo."

Percy shrugged. "Is she that weird blond girl?"

"Percy!" Annabeth hit him on the head with her book.

"Ow, Annabeth, calm down, I didn't mean anything by it!" Percy rubbed his head.

"Yes, that weird blond girl." Chiron said dryly. "She is also a witch, and she is a well-known war hero in the wizarding world. She will also be attending this little get-together, as well as Neville Longbottom, from Camp Jupiter."

Percy blinked in surprise. "Wait, you mean Neville's a witch?"

Annabeth just stared at him. "No, seaweed brain, _he_ is definitely not a witch, he is a wizard."

Percy waved his hand at her. "Whatever. You know what I'm talking about. He has magic?"

"Yes, and he is also a well-known wizarding war hero."

Percy looked thoughtful. "Is that what changed him so much? He used to be so nervous and shy, until all of a sudden he was confident and sure of himself. It drove Reyna crazy trying to figure him out, and he just shrugged when she asked."

Chiron nodded. "Most likely."

"Well," Clarisse said, "Since it seems that you have everything taken care of, and I'm not needed anyway, we got in a new shipment of land mines that need to be taken care of." She stood, nodding at Percy and Annabeth. "Try not to start a war without me."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."


	7. Family and Friends

"That was horrible. Worse than shadow travel."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, we traveled across the Atlantic ocean in seconds, without any lasting side effects other than slight nausea."

"I don't care," he grumbled. "It's still worse than shadow travel."

Annabeth sighed, looking around the room in interest. The portkey that the American magical congress had given them had landed them in an empty room with just a few chairs in it. Piper looked around the room. "So what now?" she asked Lou Ellen. "Chiron said that we should wait for the Romans to arrive, then someone would come fetch us."

"Fetch us?" Percy grumbled.

Annabeth glared at him. "Percy, I want you to be on your best behavior today. We don't want another war started when we just finished the last one!"

"What!" he protested. "When have I ever intentionally caused trouble?"

She slapped the back of his head. "Don't try and deny it, Seaweed Brain. Don't get into any fights with wizards like you did with Jason."

"I had a legitimate reason for fighting with Jason," Percy grumbled. "Our dads-"

"Don't use your family for an excuse," Annabeth interrupted.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Fine, then. I promise I won't start anything."

"Thank you," Annabeth huffed. Beside her, Piper laughed. "You know, It's always fun to watch the two of you argue, even though Annabeth always wins."

"What!" Percy squawked. "What do you mean Annabeth always wins?"

"Is there something wrong with your ears?" Annabeth smirked.

"No," Percy contested, "You don't always-" He was interrupted by the appearance of Frank and Neville, both clutching a styrofoam cup tightly. Frank collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"What the Styx was that?" Overhead, the sky rumbled.

Neville laughed. "That was a portkey. It's a standard type of magical transportation for those who can't apparate." He saw the others' confused looks and clarified. "Apparating is like teleporting. It's horribly uncomfortable."

"I'm noticing a trend here," Percy said. "Shadow travel, portkeys, fancy teleporting- they're all uncomfortable. Why can't someone invent a magical form of travel that's actually comfortable?"

"Well, we have flying brooms!" Lou Ellen said cheerfully. "They're comfortable." Neville winced. "Those are definitely not comfortable."

Lou Ellen shrugged. "Just because you're terrible at flying doesn't mean that others can't enjoy it."

Percy shuddered. "I don't think that flying would be any better than any of the others." He turned to Annabeth. "Wouldn't you say so?"

Annabeth didn't answer, merely continuing to glare at Neville. Lou Ellen winced. "Watch out," she warned Neville. "She's getting ready to yell at you for keeping everything secret."

Neville nodded glumly. "That's fine, I'm used to it. Reyna almost threw me out of Camp Jupiter when she found out I was a wizard. She said that she didn't appreciate being lied to."

"I know what you mean," Lou Ellen commiserated. "Annabeth has been grumpy ever since the Big Reveal."

"Well, you should have told us!" Annabeth burst out. "After what happened not that long ago with the Romans, how could you have kept it a secret? There is no way-"

"Hey!" Piper interrupted. "Guys, I think our guide is here." The others stopped their argument and turned to the door.

"Oh, hey Luna," Neville smiled. "Hello, Neville," she responded dreamily. "The others are already here. Kingsley sent me to fetch you all."

Annabeth took a deep breath and was about to speak when Luna commented, "We don't really have time for you to yell at me, Annabeth. You can do it later."

Percy snickered as Annabeth huffed in annoyance. "Fine." She walked determinedly to the door. "Well? You coming?" she asked over her shoulder. Percy rolled his eyes as the rest of them followed her.

* * *

Harry paced anxiously, his brow furrowed in worry. "Calm down," Hermione said soothingly. "I don't know why you're so upset. You were fine when we were talking about this earlier."

"But what if Percy doesn't like magic? He's practically the only family I have left."

"Oi!" Ron looked affronted. "What about us?"

Harry waved his hand dismissively at him. "I meant close, blood-related family. But what if he doesn't like magic?" He repeated. "I mean, the Dursleys hated magic- they were always afraid of it. So what if Percy's the same way?"

"Harry, if what you were told is correct, then your cousin is the son of a greek god. I doubt he'll care that you're a wizard."

"Yeah," Ron said. "And from what I hear, he's had a lot of experiences like yours. Maybe the two of you could get together and have a 'Saviors of the World' party or something."

Harry stared at him. "Saviors of the World party? Really?"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, and you could talk about almost dying, and the psychotic murderers trying to kill you."

Harry winced. "Thanks for the reminder of how screwed up my life is."

Ron nodded at him. "Glad to help."

There was a knock at the door. It opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt poked his head in. "One of the portkeys just arrived. We're still waiting on the other one."

"Thanks for the update, minister." Hermione smiled at him. He nodded at her and pulled his head out.

* * *

"I mean it, Percy! Be on your best behavior!"

Percy groaned. "Yes, Annabeth, I heard you the first two times. I swear I will not start any fights. I don't know why you think I would, anyway. It was Leo who started the last one."

"Yes, well, Leo's not here, and out of everyone who _is_ here, you are the one most likely to cause problems."

"I don't think there'll be a problem," Neville spoke up. "Percy's a lot like Harry. They'll get along fine."

They came to a door at the end of the hallway, and Luna reached out and pulled it open, calmly walking through. "Hello, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny. I've brought some more friends." Percy walked in after her, looking around the room until he spotted Harry. "Um, hey, Harry, how you doing?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Great, thanks for asking."

"So, uh, I hear you're a demigod."

"Yeah, and you're a wizard?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

Their conversation stuttered to a stop as they looked around the room awkwardly as if for help.

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione snapped. She walked forward, holding her hand out. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

Annabeth reached out and shook her hand. "Annabeth Chase. Percy is my boyfriend." She gestured at him. The others introduced themselves, and soon Annabeth and Hermione were talking enthusiastically about the differences between their two cultures while the others looked on in various degrees of happiness and fear.

"I think we've just created a monster," Harry said.

Percy nodded, eyeing them fearfully. "Maybe we should escape while we still can; before they drag us into doing research with them."

Harry shook his head. "Nah, it'd be useless; they'd just chase us down. Hermione can be vicious when it comes to her research.

Percy nodded. "Annabeth can too." They looked at each other and smiled. "So do you like flying?" Harry asked.

* * *

"Wait, so you can just turn into an animal whenever? Any kind of animal?" Hermione asked Frank. He nodded. "Yeah, I think so. At least, I've managed to turn into every kind of animal that I tried."

"But what about magical creatures? Or extinct ones? Can you turn into a dinosaur? Or what about bacteria? What are the limits to this?" she fired of at him. "Hm, I wonder if it's similar at all to the animagus transfiguration." Hermione looked thoughtful. Frank looked worried.

* * *

"So, Harry tells me that you are rather good at strategy," Percy said to Ron.

Ron looked bashful. "Yeah, I guess. I really like chess."

Percy nodded, looking interested. "Do you think you would ever be willing to come over and help us with a game of capture the flag?"

Ron frowned. "Capture the flag? What's that? Is that some kind of muggle game?"

Percy face brightened. "Well, you see, you're divided into two teams, and each team has their own territory and flag, and then . . . "

* * *

Ginny stared at Piper. "You mean your mum is the goddess of love and beauty."

Piper nodded, rolling her eyes. "Believe me, sometimes it can be more trouble than it's worth. And Aphrodite wouldn't win any awards for 'Best Mom of the Year,' or anything."

"Wow," Ginny said. ""So you're sort of like a glorified veela, but without the male mind control."

"Um," Piper hesitated. "Well, actually . . . I have this thing called charm speak that- wow, you're right, I guess I am just a glorified veela."

* * *

The door to the meeting room opened and Chiron and Kingsley came into the room and stopped in surprise. Hermione had pulled some books from her purse, and she and Annabeth were sprawled out on the floor going through them. Ron was trying to teach Piper about quidditch while Neville watched with an apprehensive look on his face. Ginny and Lou Ellen were watching Luna try to describe what a crumple-horned snorkack looked like to Frank so he could turn into it. Frank seemed to be trying to change half-way into a snorkack, and currently had long purple tentacles in place of arms. Harry and Percy were comparing fighting styles, with Percy blocking bolts of colored light with his sword.

Kingsley backed out of the room. "They seem to be managing fine. We can just put the lunch on hold until they get hungry."


	8. Changes

A few months later . . .

Harry stood in front of the new recruits, his hands behind his back. "Welcome to the new branch of the auror department," he began. "You all should have been informed about the existence of Greek and Roman demigods. This special task force was created specifically for the purpose of dealing with clashes between magic and the Greeks. As preparation for this, you all will be required to attend lectures about Greek and Roman history and study their fighting styles. You will be taught how to recognize the signs of a demigod child, and how to introduce them to their world. You are to be a bridge between worlds. The demigods are also preparing a group similar to this. We will meet with them every few weeks or so for combined lessons. And when you graduate, you will form the first Greek Auror department of the Ministry of Magic." He glared at them. "I expect all of you to succeed."

Harry looked up from his desk. "Ron," he said in surprise. "What brings you here?"

Ron handed him a few sheets of paper. "Good news, Harry. Your trainees have their first real assignment."

Harry frowned, flipping through the papers. "A demigod child?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "Apparently Flitwick got suspicious and tested her with a Greek book. She could read it perfectly. She's a first year Hufflepuff."

"Right," Harry nodded. "Is she staying at Hogwarts over the holidays?"

Ron shook his head. "Nah, she's going home. Her mother is a witch, and she seems to come from a good home. She does have a younger brother. It's unknown if they have the same father, but with the physical resemblance between them, it's likely."

"Great!" Harry said. "I'll take a few of the trainees to visit them a few days after the Christmas holidays begin. Who's the demigod liaison for this week?"

"It's Piper."

He nodded thoughtfully. "That'll be good, then. I'll talk to her, see if she can come with us. It'll give the both of us good experience."

* * *

"Now," Harry said to his trainees, standing outside the door to the Pickering home. "What are you lot going to do?"

"Watch and observe, and only get involved if it becomes necessary," one of the trainees said.

"Right," he responded. "Leave the talking to myself or Agent McLean."

"Wow," Piper remarked. "You guys are a lot more formal and strict then we are. Demigods sort of tend to rush into things. Unless, of course, they are children of Athena, and then they over analyze everything."

Harry raised his hand to knock on the door. "Everyone prepared?" After they had all nodded, Harry knocked on the door, stepping a few steps back.

A few moments later, the door was opened by a young boy, who looked to be maybe six or seven years old. As soon as he saw Harry, his eyes opened wide.

"Hello," Harry said awkwardly. "Is your mum home?"

"Are you Harry Potter?" the boy asked, ignoring his question.

"Yes," Harry admitted. "May I speak with your mother?"

"Did you really kill You-Know-Who?" the boy asked.

Harry shifted awkwardly. "You know, that's really not a good conversation to have right now. Why don't you fetch your mum. Or your older sister. Or just anyone else."

Piper smirked. "Leave everything to you?" she muttered under her breath.

"My uncle said that you're a dangerous criminal who should be shut away. He said that-"

Harry growled in exasperation, raising a hand to run through his hair. "Look, I just want to talk to an adult here. Why don't you-" Piper put a calming hand on his arm.

"Why don't you let me try." She stepped forward. "Hello," she smiled brightly at the boy. He blushed. She bent down to look him in the face. "I'd like to talk to your mom. Do you think you can go get her for me?"

"You're pretty," the child said abruptly before dashing off into the recesses of the house, hopefully in search of an adult.

Piper stood back up again, smirking at Harry. "Not a word of this to anyone," he growled at his chuckling trainees.

A woman came to the door. "Yes? Can I help you?" Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Harry."

"Hello, Ms. Pickering?"

She nodded.

"Well, I'm Auror Potter, and we are from a new division of the Ministry of Magic, and we have a few things to discuss with you. May we come in?"

She bit her lip uncertainly before nodding. "Yes, that would probably be best." She stood aside and held the door open for them. "We can talk in the living room." She led the way there.

When they were all seated and comfortable in the living room, she spoke up again. "So, what exactly is this about?"

Harry glanced at Piper, who leaned forward earnestly. "Well, to be frank, Ms. Pickering, this is about your daughter Daniella, and more specifically, about her father."

Ms. Pickering's eyes narrowed. "Why does the ministry care about it? It's really no concern of yours."

"Well," Harry began hesitantly. "We believe that he may have had . . . special talents."

"What kind of special talents?"

"Have you ever heard of the ancient Greek gods?"

She nodded.

"Well, they are real, and we believe that your daughter's father is one of them."

She hesitated slightly before nodding. "Yes."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What?"

She nodded again. "Yes, he was."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Ok, then. Well, there is a special training camp over in the states for children like her."

She looked thoughtful. "I think he did mention something like that. What is this camp like, and how much does it cost?"

"There are no fees; the camp grows and sells strawberries. This, along with money from donors, completely pays for the camp. As to what it's like, this is Agent McLean." He gestured at her. "She is a daughter of Aphrodite and a head counselor at Camp Half-Blood. She can answer all of your questions."

* * *

Dennis Creevey walked into the classroom uncertainly. For some reason, everything about this class had been kept secret. The students who had already had the class wouldn't say anything about it. He didn't even know what it was called. All he knew about this class was that it was the first of a series of connected courses, and it was required for all students to take the intro course. The other, higher courses that taught this subject were electives.

"Good morning, class," the teacher said cheerfully from the front of the classroom. He looked young, maybe in his early twenties, and had an American accent. He was tall and tanned, with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Will Solace, and I will be your teacher for this course. Now, what do you all know about what I'm going to be teaching you?"

The students looked around uncertainly. "Um," one of them said hesitantly, raising her hand. "I think I heard one of the prefects mentioning something about sword fighting?"

There as a sudden chatter of excitement among the students.

"Yes," Will nodded. "I will be teaching you basic sword fighting, among other things. If you continue on to the more advanced courses, then you will be taught more advanced techniques. Now, the official name of this class is Greek and Roman Studies. In this introductory course, we will cover the origin of magic, the major gods and goddesses, the most common monsters, and basic fighting."

One of the students raised his hand. "Why are we learning about this kind of stuff? What does it have to do with magic? I thought the Greek gods were all myths."

Will smiled, pleased. "I'm glad you asked. Does anyone here know what the origin of magic is?"

"My mum's a muggle, and she said that it might have come from a genetic mutation," a student suggested.

"That is a common theory among muggleborns, but it is not correct. The very first wizards and witches were common mortals who were blessed by the goddess Hecate."

Dennis stared at Will in shock. "Wait, do you mean that gods are real?"

"Yes," Will nodded. "I am actually a demigod son of Apollo." Will smiled slightly at the looks of disbelief on their faces. It would take a while to convince them.


	9. New Beginnings

A few more months later, Percy sat on the hill overlooking Camp Half-Blood, leaning against Thalia's Pine tree.

"Hey, Percy," he heard from behind him. He turned his head to see Harry. "Hey." Harry smirked. "Planning on making a run for it?"

"Nah," Percy laughed. "Annabeth would kill me.

They sat together in silence a few more moments before Harry spoke up again. "Hey Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we first met?"

Percy nodded. "Back when you were a little twig?"

"OI!" Harry gasped. "You take that back?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're right. You're _still_ a scrawny little kid." Harry growled and ripped up a handful of grass, throwing it at Harry. "Take it back!"

"Ahh!" Percy shrieked, trying to shield his face from the barrage. "Stop it!" Harry smirked. "Make me."

"If you don't stop, I'll tell Ginny that you were the one who framed her for ripping Hermione's copy of _Hogwarts a History._ "

Harry gasped. "Don't you dare."

Percy shrugged. "You started it."

"You shouldn't even joke about that kind of thing. Do you know what the both of them would do to me?"

Percy nodded. "Why do you think that was the threat that I used?"

"You're evil," Harry grumbled.

Percy just chuckled.

"Can you believe it?" Percy asked a few more minutes later.

"Believe what?"

"Everything that's happened. I mean, if you had told me a few years ago that someday I would be getting married to the most wonderful woman in the world-"

"You're only saying that so she won't kill you," Harry interrupted.

"That my cousin would be the biggest idiot ever, and that everything was going to end up like this, I would have laughed in your face. But here we are."

"Here we are," Harry agreed. "I wonder what'll happen next?"

* * *

 **So, when I started this story, I was relatively new to fanfiction. I had no plot or any idea where I was going with this story, and I never did really come up with a plot, but thanks for sticking with me to the end anyway.**


End file.
